


Lost For You (I'm So Lost For You)

by easilydistractedbyfanfic



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, F/M, Jealousy, Kink Meme, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22348636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easilydistractedbyfanfic/pseuds/easilydistractedbyfanfic
Summary: For the January 2020 Round of The 100 Kink MemePrompt: Basically they’re like best friends & he’s been in love with her for a long time but when he sees her flirting with someone else he gets possessive and decides to teach her a lesson. (Extra credit for lots of dirty talk lol)
Relationships: John Murphy/Raven Reyes
Comments: 12
Kudos: 90
Collections: The 100 Kinkmeme Round 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I made my first title (like this)! LOL  
> 

Sweet like candy to my soul

Sweet you rock

And sweet you roll

Lost for you I'm so lost for you

You come crash into me

And I come into you,

I come into you

~ Crash Into Me, DMB

  
  


Giving Raven Reyes a key to his apartment two years ago was probably one of the stupidest things he’s ever done, John Murphy concludes as he stands in his bathroom and has to push aside two bottles of hair stuff, a fancy bottle of perfume and her preferred brand of toothpaste just so he can reach the faucet. 

He’d shared a dorm freshman year in college and it caused way too many headaches, enough for him to know it was worth it to cough up some of the inheritance his dad had left him to help pay for his own one-bedroom campus apartment starting sophomore year. It wasn’t easy, but between work-study and some shifts at a local restaurant, he was handling the rent and anyway, the quiet and privacy it bought in return was priceless as far as he was concerned. 

So when Raven had been bitching about how loud her own shared dorm room had been, worsened by the fact that she was in a quad unit so she had three roommates, he’d understood and offered up the key to give her a quiet place to study, thinking that she could use it when he wasn’t home, which technically was pretty often. He’d known her for years, and if he had to categorize exactly what they were to each other, he could admit she was definitely the closest thing he had to a best friend. So it’s not like he didn’t want to help her out, and she had a way of being pretty convincing when she wanted something. But using his apartment occasionally for a silent getaway hadn’t been at all how it had gone down, and over the course of two years, she’d taken over half his closet, he’d lost a couple drawers of his bureau, her stuff was all over the bathroom, he was just as likely to find her favorite cereal in the cabinet alongside his, and lately… Lately his ‘best friend’ was staying over more often than not and her top choice in pajamas seemed to be his t-shirts and barely anything else. 

Brushing his teeth, he stares at himself in the mirror and considers how exactly they’ve gotten to this point. It started simple enough, with a couple late-night study sessions, and yeah, maybe he’d suggested she sleep over a few times since he didn’t want her walking back to her apartment alone, but somehow during the last year or so, Raven crashing on the couch had turned into Raven sleeping in his bed. And that had turned into situations like this morning where he woke up hard as a rock with her hair tickling his face because she’d been nestled up beside him all soft and warm and smelling so good he could barely stand it. 

And now here he was again, ready to step into another cold shower where he’d jerk off to thoughts of her so that he could control himself when he inevitably went into his kitchen only to find her eating breakfast like she belonged there. With her long legs tucked underneath her at the table so that if he didn’t deliberately avoid looking, he’d catch a glimpse of her panties beneath his favorite band t-shirt, or maybe the awful red one she’d bought him last summer that said “My Best Friend Went To Visit Johnson Space Center And All I Got Was This Lousy T-Shirt”. Or more rarely, and so much worse, the times when it was even harder not to give in to his baser urges, because he’d get out of the shower and she’d still be in his bed sleeping, the mental visuals of just how he’d touch her and wake her up intense enough to send him right back into the bathroom with another hard-on. 

Irritably, he reaches in to the shower to turn on the water. It’s not like he hasn’t thought about telling her to quit sleeping over. It’s been on the tip of his tongue a hundred times. But Raven’s always been like a dog with a damn bone, always wanting to know _why_ he thinks the way he does, or _feels_ the way he does, hell, even why he _does_ the things he does. And what’s he supposed to do, tell her she’s gotta go back to her place because he’s been in love with her for years and is constantly on edge with her around and is this-close to tearing her clothes off and fucking her into the floor? Yeah, that’d go over real well. 

So he keeps his thoughts to himself, and grits his teeth when occasionally the ridiculously sexy scraps of fabric she calls panties show up in his laundry, or when he pulls on his favorite hoodie only to find her scent all over it, or like now, when he steps under the cool water and spots a lacy black bra hanging from the rod at the back of the tub, still damp from where she must have washed it the night before. He fingers the delicate material with one hand and grabs his cock with the other. Another day begun. 

* * *

Thursday night Raven stops by his apartment, ostensibly to grab one of her research notebooks, but Murphy suspects it’s really to cajole him in person to comply with her latest favor. 

“Please, Murphy? I won’t really be in your way, because I’ll make sure I’m completely ready before you get home. I’ll just hang out until my date picks me up, so I’ll only be around a little while and then I’m out of your hair. Unless you want to come out to the club with us? It’s a group thing, you know.”

“I still don’t get why you can’t get ready for this date at your _own_ apartment tomorrow, and no, it’s been a long week and I’m taking Friday night to just relax.”

“Well, you’re missing a fun time and you never come out with me anymore! And I told you, because Harper’s trying to set up some kind of romantic anniversary event for her and Monty, and she wants to have the place to themselves. She’s asked me, Echo and Octavia all to clear out, and those two are getting ready at Clarke’s, so it just makes sense that I come here otherwise we’ll never have enough bathroom space.”

“Fine. But don’t expect me to get the door and entertain your latest Romeo if you aren’t ready on time.”

She leans in and kisses his cheek with a loud smack. “Thanks, Murphy! You’re the best.”

He watches her bounce back onto his couch and prop her socked feet up on his coffee table so she can loosen the straps of her leg brace, obviously intending to stay awhile. Her eyes are sparkling with satisfaction due to getting her way. Yeah, he’s the best alright, especially when it comes to imagining the numerous ways he could knock this new guy unconscious when he comes to pick her up from _his_ apartment, and then it would mean she could spend the evening alone with him instead. Christ, he needs another cold shower. 

* * *

Fuck. Fuck. Fucking fuck, this was a terrible idea, Murphy recognizes, just as soon as he catches a glimpse of what Raven’s wearing on Friday night when he comes home after a shift at the restaurant. He shouldn’t be so surprised. She was going on a date, and he knew they were headed to some dance club, but he’d stopped joining the group on these outings a while back, too often tired from his hectic schedule, and incredibly, he’d forgotten just how _hot_ she could be when she dressed up. Raven was always sexy to him, and he liked her best in casual clothes, preferably in his sweatpants or his t-shirts, but damn tonight was something else. 

Her black pants are so tight she looks like she’s poured herself into them, and she paired it with some kind of sparkly, sleeveless gold top with a plunging neckline that shows just a hint of black lace, and he immediately recognizes it as the bra that had been in his shower - the one he’d fondled as he jerked off earlier in the week, picturing her wearing it while he fucked her. 

Shit. And he’s supposed to talk with her until her fucking date arrives, at least if she’s got a say in it, because she’s following him into his bedroom, talking a mile a minute about how she’d helped Harper put candles all over their apartment and how romantic it had looked. Meanwhile he’s picturing just how he could wrap his hand in her high ponytail, holding her head still so he can see her face as he fucks her from behind. It’s no wonder he has no fucking clue what she said before she yells his name a few times, trying to get his attention. 

“Sorry,” he mumbles. “Long day.” 

He sits on the edge of the bed and takes off his shoes, strategically placing his arm so she won’t be able to see how aroused he is, and he tries not to look at her as he focuses on a few deep breaths, but that only makes him more aware of her perfume, a fragrance that always says Raven to him. He’s got to get to the bathroom, got to get away from her before he says something he’ll regret. Or does something, because at this point he’s not sure he can trust himself at all where she’s concerned, and his throbbing cock isn’t interested in being ignored. 

“If you’re done in there, I’m gonna take a shower now, scrub off the day.” Luckily he left a towel from this morning puddled on his side of the bed, and he yanks it towards him, standing up with it draped over his arm. 

“Okay,” she says, but he doesn’t miss the note of disappointment in her voice as he hurries past her to get out of the room. 

There’s a moment of relief when he shuts the bathroom door behind him, believing he’s found his escape. But that’s before he notices her clothes on the floor, bright purple underwear lying right on top. He can’t get away from her - her stuff is everywhere, her scent is everywhere! - and how the fuck is he supposed to ignore the fact that she was wearing those panties earlier? He could pick them up, smell her on them, and he’s already taken a step forward when he stops and reevaluates. She’s his best friend, and he can’t start sniffing her panties like some sort of stalker, so he kicks the pile until her jeans land on top, the purple cotton disappearing out of sight if not out of mind. 

He turns the water to freezing but he barely notices. 

* * *

He feels calmer when he opens the bathroom door again, more in control. A quick orgasm helped, as does the fact that he stayed under the spray a while, planning for her to be gone when he’s finished, so he’s caught completely unprepared when he walks past the living room and hears her speak to him from her spot on the couch. 

“Oh good, you’re finally done! My date texted that he’s running behind, and I wanted to remind you that I’m coming back here later, so don’t put the chain on the door after I leave.” 

Raven smiles brightly at him and he clutches the towel around his hips, keenly aware he’s naked and his hair is dripping wet, leaving water trails all down his bare chest. He doesn’t know what to say, had in fact completely forgotten she’d be coming back to his place after her date, although maybe he’d just blocked it out instead. 

Speechless, he just stares at her, wondering exactly when and how he’d gotten himself into this mess but somehow knowing it’s all his fault, and slowly her gaze turns serious as she stares back. Raven stands up, taking an uncertain step towards him, and it’s like everything else stops except the pounding of his blood rushing through his veins as he watches her get closer. She’s near enough now that he could touch her, could put his hands everywhere on her body and mark her as his like he knows she should be, and then the fucking doorbell rings and breaks the spell they’re under. 

At the sound, Raven blinks up at him, confused, like she doesn’t know how they got to be standing so close together, but it’s not like he has any answers either, and all he can do is stand there while she goes to open the door. 

Murphy has a clear view into the entryway, and he instantly hates the guy who steps into his apartment, his eyes roaming over Raven like she’s something to eat. Only he can tell Raven is rattled, off her game by whatever the fuck almost just happened between them, and he listens for a minute while the guy overly compliments her and quite obviously kisses her ass. Raven flirts back, not as well as he knows she’s capable of, but he still can’t help the jealousy it stirs in him, so he crosses the room to stand beside her like he’s staking a claim, uncaring that he’s not dressed as long as it takes Raven’s attention away from her date. And it definitely works as she turns to look up at him. 

Raven meets his eyes and quickly looks away, but she still remembers her manners, and the testosterone levels in the room ratchet up as the two men assess each other. 

“Murphy, this is Miles Shaw. Miles, this is my best friend, John Murphy.”

He offers his hand out to Shaw, his arm grazing the side of Raven’s breast when he does so. He hears her sharp intake of breath at the contact but she doesn’t say anything, and the situation turns awkward as none of them speak for a few moments, Raven’s date sending rapid, bewildered looks between the two of them. Murphy figures he could say something to explain why he’s so clearly just out of the shower, well aware that things do look suspicious, but instead he stays stubbornly silent, sure the possessive stance of his body says everything for him. 

“I guess we should go,” Raven eventually murmurs, and she opens the front door again and Shaw steps out into the hallway. She hesitates, clearly debating with herself, and then she turns around and steps deeper into the apartment, a vulnerable look on her face as she addresses only him with her hushed question. 

“We’re okay, right, Murphy?”

“Yeah, we are,” he nods, even though he doesn’t really know the answer and wants to slam the door and fuck her against it so everyone in the apartment complex can hear them. 

Plainly relieved, Raven impulsively hugs him, tentatively wrapping her arms around his shoulders. He gives in to it fully even though he can only return the embrace with one arm unless he’s willing to drop his towel. Pulling her closer, he lets himself run his fingers across the bare skin of her lower back, just above the the top of her pants and along her spine. Raven’s breasts are crushed against his chest and he knows Shaw is watching, knows he can see Murphy’s hand disappear underneath Raven’s shirt with the view he has of her back. All the better. 

“Don’t be out too late,” he orders as he steps away slowly from the hug, loud enough to be heard in the hallway. His hand lingers on Raven’s hip before he nudges her forward and out the door, remembering to only lock the bottom latch behind her. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sweet like candy to my soul

Sweet you rock

And sweet you roll

Lost for you I'm so lost for you

You come crash into me

And I come into you,

I come into you

~ Crash Into Me, DMB

She comes home early for a Friday night, but by the time she opens the door, he’s worked himself into a state of possessive fury. It doesn’t matter that he jerks off again, not when it doesn’t bring a sense of satisfaction. His hand isn’t what he needs, and remembering the warmth of her skin and the way she felt pressed against his naked chest only makes him more resentful that she’s out with someone else. He’s had too much time to stalk around the apartment, picturing her date or any other random guy dancing too close, putting their hands on what he’s come to view as _his_ , and he doesn’t want to keep his mouth shut anymore, not when he feels this wild impulse to give in to all his urges. 

Murphy confronts her after she kicks off her shoes and hangs up her purse, blocking her path as he corners her between himself and the backside of the couch. 

“How was your _date_?” he asks mockingly, and concern flashes through her eyes. 

“It was okay,” she says carefully, and he wonders what she sees when she looks at him, if she has any idea what she does to him, how she makes him crazy and how utterly jealous he is. 

“Did you dance with him?” he continues, and her nose wrinkles in confusion. 

“Well yeah, we went to a dance club,” Raven explains. “Everyone was dancing.”

He can envision all of it, the pulsating bodies, the pounding music, and he hates everything about it on sheer principle because he wasn’t the one there with her, the one she was dancing with and looking at and laughing with and teasing. 

Murphy crowds closer into her space, Raven not trying to evade him, and it’s similar to earlier, before the doorbell interrupted them - some kind of hyper-awareness of each other. Only this time, he’s feeling much more talkative. 

“Did you let him touch you?”

Raven’s eyes narrow and he inches closer still, not waiting for an answer. 

“Did you kiss him, Raven? Let him put his mouth here?” He rubs his index finger back and forth across her bottom lip. “Or what about here?” This time he cups his hand around her neck, squeezing enough for her to feel the pressure, his thumb stroking up along her throat. He watches the way she swallows thickly, licks her lips before she tries to say something. 

“Murphy, what--”

He takes his hand off her throat, covers her mouth with it instead. “No, you don’t get to talk. _I_ get to talk now. And I have a lot of questions. You’re going to nod yes and no, you understand?”

Her lips move slightly under his palm like she might argue, a part of him almost wanting her to, but then she nods warily. 

“You practically live with me, you’re here so much.” He keeps his right hand just where it is, firm over her mouth, but his left hand is free to explore so he does, sketching circles into her palm, meandering around her wrist and over her elbow, past her bicep and shoulder until he can trace a straight line from one end of her clavicle to the other. “My bed smells like you, even when you aren’t sleeping in it.”

Her eyes follow the path of his hand as his index finger dips into the deep V of her sparkly top, following the edge of the fabric down the curve of one breast and up the curve of the other. Raven sucks in her breath the lower he goes and he releases his hold over her mouth so both of his hands can brush down the front of her shirt to the hem, one at each hip, where he starts to gather the material in his fists, raising it up her torso higher and higher until she’s forced to be stuck with it around her face or lift her arms so he can get it up and over her head. She surrenders and raises her arms but he suspects she’s going to protest, so as soon as it’s removed, he lays his finger against her lips to remind her to keep quiet as he drops her shirt on the floor. 

“I said no talking, didn’t I?”

Raven nods again, her arms back down at her sides, and he was right, it’s the black bra he recognized from his shower, and somehow he gets impossibly harder. 

“You leave your bras and panties in my bathroom, or in my laundry, and what do you think happens when I find them?” He stares down at her breasts, perfectly displayed in the frilly lace, and brings both hands up to cup them, deliberately stroking her already taut nipples with his thumbs. “I imagine you wearing them, that’s what happens.”

She moans, tilting her head back and he pulls her hips tight to him, her hands seeking out his biceps for balance. He whispers gruffly into her ear, willfully grinding himself against her stomach so she can feel how hard he is. 

“And what do you think happens when I see you dressed like this, see you flirt with someone who is not me, and wonder whether you let someone else touch you?”

“No, I--”

He bites the lobe of her ear just hard enough to turn her words into another gasp, his grip shifting up to her waist to keep her from pulling away. “No, Raven. It’s not your turn to speak. I’m talking now, and I want to tell you that I don’t like it when you dress up for someone else. And I don’t like it when you flirt with someone else. And I really, really don’t like it if you let someone else touch you.” He sucks the sting out of the sensitive skin of her earlobe before kissing a damp route along her jaw, and then he takes hold of her chin, forcing her to meet his eyes. 

“Did you let anyone kiss you tonight?” he demands. 

Shaking her head immediately, Raven’s eyes are sincere, but she doesn’t understand yet, doesn’t know what he needs her to know. 

“That’s good, but I haven’t told you what happens when I think about it.” He turns his focus back to her chest, tugging down the lace of the bra until her breasts spill out for him to fondle. Her hands slide up to his shoulders as she arches her body against his for more contact. “When I think about you with someone else, I get jealous. I get angry, and I want to fuck you hard and rough so I can be sure that you won’t ever do it again.”

A strangled moan bubbles out of Raven’s throat and he nuzzles his nose against her heated cheek. “You’re not going to do it again, are you, Raven?”

“No, no," she murmurs, her eyes closed tight as he tugs on her nipples. He lets the words slide without correcting her because he likes how desperate she sounds. 

“The thing is though,” his fingers pop the button on her pants then deftly pull down the zipper, slipping inside in quick order. “I’m not sure you’ve learned your lesson.” 

Edging under her thong, he finds her hot and wet and sticky, wasting no time as he pushes his middle finger into her cunt, establishing a ruthless rhythm that has her off-balance from the beginning. 

“If you want me to fuck you with more than just my fingers,” he breathes into her neck, adding another finger as the rich scent of her desire fills his senses, “you’re going to have to beg for it.”

“Ohhhh,” Raven sighs out her pleasure, resting her weight against him as she squirms and twists in his arms. She’s close already so Murphy debates with himself for a moment, deciding he’ll let her come this way first because he wants it even more than she does. 

The tight pants she’s wearing aren’t doing him any favors when it comes to having room to maneuver but he’s patient until he can work a third finger in alongside the others, savoring the way she gets louder, wetter, needier. 

“That’s it, show me how you like it. Let me see you fall apart when you come.”

She follows orders deliciously, clamping down on his hand with a soft curse, her thighs trembling as he nips his teeth just under her ear. He keeps her upright with one arm around her waist, easing his fingers out of her so he can bring them to his mouth, taking his time licking the wetness from each digit, learning what she tastes like. 

Raven watches his tongue with dazed fascination, but the brief flavor of her pushes him past his control, no longer able to wait. He lowers his palm to her ass, pushing her harder against his groin. 

“You know what you have to do if you want my cock.”

“Please, yes, I need you inside me, Murphy, I can’t wait anymore.”

Her eyes flick up to his, her pupils dark with arousal and the possessive feelings that have been making him so desperate surge through him in another fresh wave. 

“I know you’re on the pill. I’m gonna fuck you bare, fill you up with my come so you know who you belong to. You want that, don’t you?”

A high-pitched whine is all that she’s capable of in response, but it’s enough. 

Grabbing her hip, he spins her body away from him, hands firm on her spine until she’s bent over the back of the couch. He yanks down her pants as far as he can get them, leaving them jumbled just above her knees. Murphy doesn’t even bother taking his own shorts off, only pulling them down in the front to get his dick out before plunging himself deeply into her cunt in one long thrust. 

Raven barely muffles her scream, turning her face into the cushion underneath her, fingernails digging into the fabric as she stretches around him. They fit together perfectly. He tightens his grip on her hips, holding her still as he roughly fucks her, the intensity of it making his head swim. She’s taking his cock beautifully, all sweaty and breathless, quivering beneath him with each hard assault. 

He leans forward, pressing his bare chest against her back, twisting his fingers into her ponytail to tug her head up. 

“Are you learning your lesson, Raven?”

“Fuck, yes, don’t stop,” she grits out between throaty moans, as if he would ever stop this exquisite torture now that he’s finally got her where he's wanted her for so long. 

“Tell me who gets to touch you like this, gets to feel your pretty pussy get wetter and wetter the deeper you get fucked?”

“Oh god, oh god,” she wails, “only you! Please, please harder!”

Fuck, she’s perfect, and he gives in to her demands, his grip likely going to leave bruises along her right hip bone that he’ll want to kiss later, and he pulls her head back even further by her hair just like his fantasies. 

“Nobody else fucks you but me, baby, that’s right. Now show me how much you like my cock and come all over it.”

Murphy reaches around and rubs her clit until she’s convulsing around him, crying out his name as she climaxes, the rhythmic pulsing of her pussy wringing his own orgasm from him as he spends himself inside her in long spurts that seem never-ending. 

He knows his weight is crushing her into the back of the couch but he doesn’t move off her for a while, their sweat cooling and leaving them both chilled as he stays sheathed in her warmth for as long as he can. Raven’s twitching under him with aftershocks, her eyes shut, but if he shifts his body just right, he believes he’ll be able to reach what he wants. 

Brushing the hair tenderly off her cheek with his thumb, he leans in and at last slides his lips over hers. 

* * *

THREE WEEKS EARLIER

“I swear, I’m doing everything I can think of to get him to notice that I’m interested and he seems so damned unaware I want to punch him.”

Octavia takes a careful sip of her black, unaltered coffee and peers curiously over the rim of her mug at Raven. “What exactly have you been doing?”

Raven thinks for a moment and then begins to list her actions. “Ever since I figured out I wanted things to be different, I started sleeping over more, and now I spend practically every night in his bed, wearing his clothes as pajamas. A bunch of my stuff is there and you’d never know I don’t actually live at the apartment too. I leave my underwear in his laundry, I spritz my favorite perfume on his things in the hopes he’ll think of me when he smells it, and when he cooks for me I might get a little noisy with my moaning while I eat it. There’s plenty more, and I’m doing everything I can think of but I don’t know why it isn’t working!”

“If you’re sleeping together all the time, it seems like it would be a real easy next step to let him know you want to fuck. Just roll on top of him or something. Even Murphy isn’t _that_ oblivious, and it’s not like you aren’t capable of getting what you want.”

“Don’t think I haven’t considered it,” Raven complains. God, waking up wrapped around him every morning is testing her limits. “It’s just that...I know I’m bossy, and Murphy is definitely no pushover but he’s always going along with stuff I want or we do the things that I plan because he knows it’s important to me or I just care more about it than he does. I need to know that Murphy wants this too, that he’s not giving in to me or trying to make me happy in the moment.” There’s a literal ache in her heart just thinking about it - to have it happen for real would devastate her. She doesn’t want some kind of friends-with-benefits situation; she wants Murphy to be in love with her the way she is with him. 

She shakes her head, adamant. “No, I have to be sure he feels as strongly as I do, and if he makes the first move then I won’t have to wonder that he felt pressured into it.” 

“Alright then. It sounds to me like you’ve been practically throwing yourself at him, but maybe he’s worried about screwing up your friendship or something so he isn’t acting on things. You’ve gotta overcome that in some way without bringing it up yourself if you’re so set on him making a move.” Octavia trails off, stirring a tiny amount of sugar into her coffee as she considers Raven’s problem. 

“Oh, I’ve got it. He’s not kicking you out of his bed, so part of him definitely wants you there. Maybe you could make him jealous or something, enough for him to either figure out his feelings or push him into talking with you about what a tease you’re being.”

Raven grins enthusiastically. “Maybe, and I haven’t tried that already.” She makes a face, disappointed as it occurs to her how tough this plan would be. “No, wait. I don’t know how I’d make him jealous. He’s so busy or tired that he rarely even joins the group lately, so getting him out where I’m putting the moves on some other guy won’t work if he’s never there to see it.”

“Well you know what they say,” Octavia smirks. “If the mountain will not come to Muhammad, then Muhammad must go to the mountain.”

The advice resonates, and Raven nods thoughtfully at her friend as she weighs the possibilities. She doesn’t know how she could do it yet, but she’s nothing if not smart, so she’ll figure it out. Besides, the prospect of a jealous Murphy really intrigues her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. There's that one. Anybody else overheated? Just me?


End file.
